1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to flume rides, and more particularly, to an improved water flume ride having two or more randomly determined ride paths.
2. Description of the Related Art
Water slides, flumes and the like are popular ride attractions for water parks, theme parks, family entertainment centers and destination resorts. Water slides not only offer welcome relief from the summer heat, they also provide an exiting and entertaining diversion from conventional pool and/or ocean bathing activities.
In a typical water slide or flume, a bather or rider slides his body and/or a flexible riding mat or tube (xe2x80x9cride vehiclexe2x80x9d) along a downward-inclined sliding surface defined by a flume or water channel that bends, twists and turns following a predetermined ride path. The flume also typically carries a flow of water from a starting pool at some desired higher elevation to a landing pool or run-out at a desired lower elevation. The water is typically continuously recirculated from the lower elevation to the higher elevation using one or more pumps and then continuously falls with gravity from the higher elevation to the lower elevation flowing along the slide/flume path. The water provides cooling fun for the ride participants, and also provides a lubricious film or fluid between the rider/vehicle and the ride surface so as to increase the speed of the rider down the flume path.
The popularity of such water slide rides has increased dramatically over the years, as they have proliferated and evolved into ever larger and more exciting rides. Nevertheless, park patrons continue to demand and seek out more and more exiting and stimulating ride experiences. Thus, there is an ever present demand and need for different and more exiting flume ride designs that offer riders a new and unique ride experience and that give park owners the ability to draw larger and larger crowds to their parks.
The present invention addresses these and other needs and demands by providing an improved flume ride and associated slide effect offering riders a new and unique ride experience unlike any other they have experienced before. In particular, a flume ride is provided having two or more diverging flume paths configured and arranged such that a rider""s flume ride experience and his or her path along the flume ride sliding surface is randomly determined.
In general, a first flume path is provided with a downhill portion culminating in a short uphill embankment portion. Beyond the uphill embankment portion, the flume ride continues with a second downhill portion (xe2x80x9cupper flume pathxe2x80x9d) followed by such additional uphill and/or downhill portions or other slide special effects as may be desired. The uphill embanked portion also adjoins a third generally downhill embankment path running essentially parallel to the uphill embankment and rejoining an adjacent lower flume (xe2x80x9clower flume pathxe2x80x9d). The arrangement and connection of the structures is such that a rider can ride down the first downhill portion, up the uphill embankment and then either ride over the uphill embankment to the upper flume path or slide back down the uphill embankment and down the adjoining lower flume path.
In operation, as the rider approaches and enters the uphill embankment portion some or all of the rider""s kinetic energy is converted to potential energy. If all of the rider""s kinetic energy is depleted (e.g., dissipated by friction losses and/or converted to potential energy) before the rider reaches the crest of the uphill embankment, the rider returns downward along the downward embankment portion to a lower flume. On the other hand, if the all of the rider""s kinetic energy is not depleted before the rider reaches the crest of the uphill embankment, the rider continues over the crest of the uphill embankment to an upper flume beyond the uphill embankment. In this manner the rider""s path along the water flume ride is not predetermined, but may be randomly altered (or otherwise changed) in accordance with varying levels of kinetic and potential energy which may be possessed by a rider and/or ride vehicle traveling along the flume ride. For convenience of description, this slide effect is referred to herein as an xe2x80x9cover-underxe2x80x9d effect. The path of the rider/vehicle depends on whether the rider""s kinetic energy and/or momentum is over or under the amount necessary to overcome the potential energy at the crest of the uphill embankment.
Preferably, both the upper and lower flume paths treat the riders to different ride experiences or journeys. The remaining portions of the flume ride may be completely different or may rejoin downstream of the over-under effect. These paths may or may not rejoin and/or further diverge via additional over-under effects at such downstream portions as may be desired. Preferably, the length and downhill grade of all possible flume paths are such that the time for a rider to traverse each randomly determined path from a defined beginning point to a defined ending point is substantially approximately equal. Advantageously, this ensures that, while the rider""s path is effectively random (i.e., not necessarily predetermined), the flume ride operation is still predictable to the ride operator because the various flume paths can be timed so as to have the same or substantially the same ride duration. Thus, the ride in accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention is capable of sustaining relatively high rider and/or ride vehicle throughput with start intervals of between about 10 to 20 seconds per flume.
In one embodiment, the invention generally provides a water flume ride comprising a primary flume portion, an uphill embankment portion, and two or more adjoining secondary flume portions. The secondary flume portions present riders with mutually exclusive ride paths which are selected according to the amount of kinetic energy and/or momentum possessed by a rider ascending toward the crest of the uphill embankment portion.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a flume ride comprising a generally downwardly-inclined main slide path sized and adapted to carry one or more riders and/or ride vehicles sliding thereon. Each rider and/or ride vehicle has a kinetic energy and/or momentum associated with it, in accordance with its particular speed and mass. A multi-path slide effect is provided for safely intercepting at least some of the riders and/or ride vehicles and redirecting them to one or more auxiliary slide paths. The multi-path slide effect comprises an energy threshold gate device positioned at a selected desired point along the main slide path. The gate device is configured and adapted to successively intercept moving riders and/or ride vehicles and to deplete therefrom a threshold amount of kinetic energy and/or momentum. The gate devise is adapted to thereby discriminate and separate successive riders and/or ride vehicles according to whether their associated kinetic energy and/or momentum is greater than or less than the threshold amount. A first auxiliary slide path is arranged and adapted to receive and pass those riders and/or ride vehicles whose kinetic energy and/or momentum is greater than the threshold amount determined by the energy threshold gate. A second auxiliary slide path is arranged and adapted to receive and pass those riders and/or ride vehicles whose kinetic energy and/or momentum is less than the threshold amount determined by the energy threshold gate. The energy threshold gate device may comprises a simple uphill embankment portion culminating in a crest, or it may comprise any one or more of a variety of other momentum or energy discriminating means, such as friction surfaces, braking mechanisms, injected water flow, water jets and/or the like.
In another embodiment, the invention provides an improved flume ride wherein riders slide along a sliding surface. A first generally downhill portion is provided transitioning into an uphill embankment portion culminating at a crest. A first divergent flume path is provided comprising a second generally downhill portion following the crest of the uphill embankment portion. A second divergent flume path is provided comprising a third generally downhill portion extending generally parallel to and at least partially adjoining the uphill embankment portion. The first, second and third downhill portions and the uphill embankment portions are all sized and arranged such that one or more riders sliding along the flume ride slide down the first downhill portion and up the uphill embankment, and then continue sliding either: (i) over the crest of the uphill embankment and down the second downhill portion comprising the first divergent flume path, or (ii) back down the uphill embankment portion and down the third downhill portion comprising the second divergent path. The first and second divergent flume paths may or may not rejoin, as desired.
In another embodiment, the invention provides, in a slide or flume ride comprising a generally downwardly-inclined main slide path carrying moving riders and/or ride vehicles sliding thereon, a method for safely intercepting at least some of the riders and/or ride vehicles and redirecting them to one or more auxiliary slide paths. An uphill embankment portion is formed at one or more selected points along the main slide path and culminating in a crest and a subsequent first downhill embankment portion defining a first auxiliary slide path. A second downhill embankment portion is provided generally adjoining the uphill embankment portion and defining a second auxiliary slide path. Successive riders and/or ride vehicles are caused to slide down the main slide path and to slide up the uphill embankment portion, thereby converting at least some of the kinetic energy of the rider and/or ride vehicle to potential energy. If all of the kinetic energy is depleted before the rider and/or ride vehicle reaches the crest of the uphill embankment portion, the rider and/or ride vehicle substantially reverses direction, and slides back down the uphill embankment portion and continues down the second downhill embankment portion along the second auxiliary path. Alternatively, if all of the kinetic energy is not depleted before the rider and/or ride vehicle reaches the crest of the uphill embankment portion, the rider and/or ride vehicle substantially continues in motion and slides over the crest of the uphill embankment and down the first downhill embankment portion along the first auxiliary path.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.